That Dark Night
by NicksFanPage
Summary: This story is about a kid named Nick Kowalski. He means everything to me and I want him to know that. -NicksFanPage xoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooooooxoxxoxoooooxoxooxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


Ever since I moved to my nice little house in California nothing has been the same. Not only has the weather changed, but the people. The people are so much friendlier and outgoing. I can't say I don't regret moving here. As I was day dreaming outside, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and was faced with a man. He wasn't any ordinary man though, he wore a black suit with a white button down shirt, a tie and his hair all slicked back to the side. Before I could ask him who he was, he firmly handed me an invitation. I know he could read the confusion on my face and before I could ask he told me that Master Kowalski was having a huge party to celebrate his success on his new business. As he left I could feel the palms of my hands getting sweaty. Kowalski.. I haven't heard that name in 20 years. I remembered I had the biggest crush on him in my teenage years, however he never knew. I made him his first twitter fan page and I made sure I stayed anonymous forever. If he ever found out the crazy fantasies I painted in my head… no. I can't believe after all these years he jumps right back into my life some way or another. Should I go or should I just come to the realization that the mere fantasies that dance in my head every time I hear his name won't ever come true. Hours later I found myself walking up the pathway to Nick Kowalski's mansion. It was like one of those pictures that you would see on tumblr. It was a beautiful four story brick mansion with a big balcony up front and a dock out back.

I ran my hand across the cold black gate that had the initials NK on it. Cold shivers sent through my body as reality struck me that I would be seeing him for the first time. As I walked to the front door I was approached by a crowd of people dancing inside. Shoving my way through the crowd I felt something caught under my foot. I tripped and fell into the arms of a man. I was about to say thank you, but then I saw those blue eyes. The ones I dreamt about. It was him. Nick Kowalski. Before I could say anything the lights went out. It was pitch black and all I could hear was gunshots coming from outside. I could hear the panic in everyone's screams. Before I knew it I was being pulled out of the room. My mind was racing I had no idea where I getting dragged too. Before I knew it, nick was helping me into his boat. When I got aboard I scurried into a corner. As nick started moving the boat farther from the ciaos all I could hear was complete silence. It was so dark outside all I could see was pitch black. No moon, or stars out in this night sky. Minutes later, I felt the boat stop and felt nick sit down next to me. He asked who I was, but I just remained silent. I could tell he felt some tension between us so he decided to introduce himself. Before he could start I said, "I already know who you are, I'm one of your fans from when you had a youtube". Actually I'm the person that made your first fan page on twitter. Before he could say anything we heard gun shots from behind. We huddled close to each other, until it stopped. His body warmth was so comforting. As we pulled of each other he asked if I was okay. I was about to answer yes, but then realized that I was crying. He told me everything was going to be okay. His voice was so smooth; it was like rubbing your hands against soft velvet. I felt the warmth of his fingertips wipe my tears away. Before I knew it, he tilted my chin up and kissed me. So many emotions went through me. I felt his hands go across my skin as he laid me down. As our bodies are pressed against one another I could feel my heart beating faster and faster like the wings of a mocking bird. Our hands fit perfectly like two puzzles pieces as we intertwined under the appearing moonlight. I ran though my hands with his soft hair as he lifted his face. All I could see was his incredible blue eyes and white smile. As the moonlight shined across my face he said, "Oh my gosh. I know who you are, you're… and before he could finish his sentence, I kissed him as we drifted off into a state of blissfulness.


End file.
